


Summer Lovin'

by krazieLeylines



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fic Exchange, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Ships!!! On Ice, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: Leo placed his hands on his hips, in such a way that the curves between his thumbs and pointer fingers framed his ass.Phichit’s gaze drew right to Leo’s magnificent behind. Maybe it was just the tight yoga pants, but Leo’s butt looked extraordinarily fine that day.Involuntarily, Phichit licked his lips.“Phichit!” Guang Hong squealed at a painfully high pitch, “Phichit,oh my god!”--Phichit, Guang Hong, and Leo attend an ice skating summer camp in Colorado Springs. Despite the hectic schedule, they take the time to indulge in some of their favorite kinks.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangegreenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/gifts).



> This fic is for the Rare Ships!!! on Ice Fic Exchange Event. I hope you enjoy this, orangegreenlove. They wanted a fic with lots of ass. Ass eating, ass fingering, ass fucking... just all the ass.
> 
> Ever since I read that Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong all attend a summer camp in Colorado Springs together, I wanted to write a fic about it. So this gave me just the opportunity! Also, I chose the samba because I googled "dances with a lot of hip/butt movement" and that was one of the first ones that popped up.
> 
> I used [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSScp7AONwI) as inspiration.

It was a beautiful, hot day in Colorado Springs, unlike the majority of the days that came before. At last, the week-long rain fest was over. As such, Phichit was planning on taking full advantage of the afternoon, once his summer camp classes were done for the day.

He was thinking of heading to the Arcade again, and trying to beat Guang Hong’s two year record high score on skeeball. Or, if his boyfriends weren’t completely wiped out after a day full of ice skating and multiple dance lessons, they could check to see if that awesome outdoor laser tag place was still open. Heck, if Phichit was feeling particularly bold, he could finally muster up the courage to visit that doll and marionette museum. (Phichit currently had a bet going with Yuuri— if he saw all the exhibits by the end of the summer, Yuuri would owe him twenty bucks.)

But then Leo had to go and ruin everything.

It all started during Phichit’s final class of the day, Choreography and Dance. Phichit shared said class with both Leo and Guang Hong. The instructor, Madame Chrystelle, was new that year. While her lessons were far more physically demanding than other dance classes Phichit had taken at that summer camp, she allowed her students to chat with one another during warm ups and in between demonstrations. For those reasons, it had quickly become Phichit’s favorite off-ice class.

The three of them preferred to hang towards the back of the studio. On that day, Madame Chrystelle was teaching them a samba-inspired routine. For added difficulty, she placed a book on each student’s head. Their goal was to get through the entire dance without dislodging it, or even reaching up to steady it.

Leo took to the challenge like a fish to water, while Phichit and Guang Hong were still struggling to keep their books balanced. 

The third time Phichit dropped his book, he gave a frustrated whine before crouching down to pick it up. Then he just sort of stayed there for a moment, catching his breath. To his side, Leo gave a soft chuckle, his upper body somehow remaining perfectly upright even as his legs kept up with the frantic tempo of the song.

“It’s not _that_ hard,” Leo teased.

“It is _so_ hard,” Guang Hong argued.

Phichit nodded his agreement with Guang Hong, but it was kind of hard to stay angry when he was eye-level with Leo’s glorious glutes. “I refuse to believe you have never done this before,” Phichit added, once he managed to tear his gaze from the hypnotic bounce of Leo’s butt.

“I never said I _haven’t_ danced a samba before,” Leo countered.

“You have?!” There went Guang Hong’s book, toppling to the matted floor as the shortest boy whipped his head to glare at Leo. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

Leo laughed again, and danced around in a small circle in time with the instructor. “Maybe…” he said in a soft voice he usually reserves for more, er, _private_ situations, “Maybe I just wanted to show off a little bit.” He then placed his hands on his hips, in such a way that the curves between his thumbs and pointer fingers framed his ass. 

Phichit’s gaze drew right back to Leo’s magnificent behind. Maybe it was just the tight yoga pants, but Leo’s butt looked extraordinarily fine that day.

Involuntarily, Phichit licked his lips.

“Phichit!” Guang Hong squealed at a painfully high pitch, “Phichit, _oh my god!_ ”

Phichit tried to keep from blushing as Guang Hong giggled, caught somewhere between amusement and mortification.

“Don’t make me regret lifting the no-chat rule,” Madame Chrystelle called over to them, “Remember: in this studio, dancing should be your first priority. Otherwise you’ll find yourself _really_ behind when we start adding in hip movement.”

Guiltily, Phichit rose to his feet and tried to get the book to balance on his head once more.

“Hip movement?” Guang Hong echoed, confused. He retrieved his own book and glanced sideways at Leo and Phichit. “I thought we were _already_ using hip movements.”

Gradually, Phichit managed to get back in step with the rest of the class. The repetitiveness of the dance _should_ have made learning it easy, but the struggle of keeping his head still took the majority of Phichit’s focus away from his legs and feet. 

“I don’t know,” Phichit admitted to Guang Hong, “My hips are just kind of following along with whatever makes the most sense for them to, based on how we’re moving our legs.”

“Exactly,” Leo said, “It feels and looks a _lot_ different when you start swaying your hips consciously.” And then, because he was Leo and Leo was a grade-A show off, he began to demonstrate what he meant. His hips began to swing back and forth like a pendulum. Between the rocking of his hips, and the up and down of his steps, his ass was soon jiggling in the most flashy, obscene fashion.

For an awful, drool-worthy moment, Phichit could perfectly envision Leo dressed up as a Brazilian _carnival_ dancer.

The heavy _thwump_ of a book hitting the mat startled Phichit out of his thoughts. It took him an embarrassing amount of seconds to realize that the person who just lost their book was, in fact, him.

“Leooooo,” Guang Hong complained, his voice thick with frustration. And not just of the annoyance kind, Phichit guessed.

Leo just glanced over his shoulder and gave them both a wink. The bastard.

\---

“I had _so many_ plans,” Phichit pointed out for the hundredth time, as he shoved Leo past the door to his dorm room. Guang Hong followed, keeping one eye on the hallway to ensure there weren’t any witnesses to the debauchery that was about to take place. He only relaxed once the door was closed and locked behind them.

“I was looking forward to actually spending time outdoors today,” Phichit continued his complaining, spurred on by the way Leo was _smirking_ at him. 

Leo shrugged his shoulders, reaching out to grab Guang Hong’s hand and tug him between them. “No one’s stopping you from going out and enjoying the nice weather,” Leo pointed out. His green eyes twinkled with mischief. He knew exactly how much Phichit currently did _not_ want to be anywhere else but there, hiding out in a cramped dorm room with his ridiculously hot boyfriends.

Guang Hong pushed at the both of them. “Oh, will someone just kiss me already?”

“Gladly,” Leo purred.

Phichit watched, temporarily hypnotized, as Leo’s fingers snaked up the back of Guang Hong’s neck and gripped a fistful of light brunet hair. Guang Hong startled, barely having time to react before his head was pulled back and Leo’s mouth descended upon his own. After the initial shock wore off, Guang Hong relaxed into the kiss. He arched his spine to press his chest to Leo’s, hands visibly shaking as he scrambled to get a tight hold on the other’s shirt.

It had been quite a few months before Phichit and Leo had discovered Guang Hong’s weakness for being manhandled. After all, it wasn’t as if either of them were particularly aggressive by nature. The first time had been a complete accident, actually— desperation had driven Leo to tug at Guang Hong’s hair during a blow job once. That was back when they were all very new and awkward at the whole sex thing. Remembering how far they’ve come since then was enough to drive Phichit back into action.

Just as Leo started to fuck his tongue into Guang Hong’s mouth, Phichit gently removed Leo’s fingers, one by one, from their mutual boyfriend’s locks.

Leo pulled back, lips flushed and spit-slick. Between them, Guang Hong was trembling as though his legs were about to give out. Both of them looked wrecked— and they had barely even started! Silently, Leo raised a single inquisitive eyebrow in Phichit’s direction, still keeping Guang Hong pinned torso to torso.

Phichit knew a challenge when he saw one, but he wasn’t in the mood to fight for Guang Hong’s attention today.

“I think you guys are getting ahead of yourselves,” Phichit said smoothly, determined not to betray any sign of being unbelievably aroused, tent in his trousers be damned. “Leo, you have yet to be punished for that stunt you pulled in class today.”

“By stunt, do you mean not failing the class assignment?” Leo attempted to sound cheeky, but the breathlessness of his voice betrays his excitement.

“I _mean_ , the stunt when you put those perfectly pert buns on display, right in my face!” Phichit moved closer, hands firmly planted on his hips. “It was _sooo_ unfair, watching you move like that but being unable to touch you.”

Guang Hong heaved a long, dramatic sigh. “Phichit is right,” he agreed, “It was so hard not to… y’know, get hard.”

“It definitely didn’t help that we haven’t done anything in _weeks_ ,” Phichit added.

Guang Hong groaned. “Don’t remind me,” he said. “Between all the classes and the rain keeping everyone indoors, it’s been impossible to find time to be alone. I haven’t even been able to… take care of things myself, so to speak. It’s been _unbearable_.” Guang Hong paused, giving Phichit enough time to linger on the mental image of Guang Hong jerking himself off. “Speaking of,” Guang Hong continued, “why did we stop making out, again?”

“I need to be punished, apparently,” Leo reminded him, and then waggled his brows at Phichit.

Right. Phichit had almost forgotten his new plan: Operation Suck Leo’s Ass. He shot a wide smirk back at Leo, momentarily startling both of his boyfriends. Perhaps they could tell from his expression that he was having extraordinarily naughty thoughts. Guang Hong audibly gulped.

“Okay, this is what is going to happen,” Phichit said quickly, riding the high of his sudden confidence boost. It was _so sexy_ having them gawk at him hungrily like that, anxiously awaiting what he had to say. “Leo, you’re going to go take a shower. Get that tasty tush clean as a whistle for me.”

Phichit knew he didn’t have to get into specifics. From Leo’s heavily flushed expression, it was clear that he understood the implications.

“Oh wooooow,” Guang Hong sighed dreamily, “Okay, yeah, that sounds really hot.”

Leo untangled himself from Guang Hong and began yanking off his clothes, his blush blossoming down over his shoulders and chest. 

“Oh, and clean your frontside, too,” Guang Hong added as Leo was stepping out of his pants, “It’s been a while since I’ve, well, felt the weight of you on my tongue.” He paused, peering up at Leo through his bangs and somehow managing to look demure despite the filthy words coming out of his mouth. “I’ve missed it.”

“Jesus,” Leo cursed. When he was finally pulling his boxers down, it became even more apparent how painfully erect he was. If Phichit wasn’t mistaken, the head was even glistening a bit on the side. “You two are going to kill me,” he added. He nearly tripped trying to kick off his underwear, and rushed to the small adjacent bathroom. Seconds after the door slammed shut, the muffled sound of the shower could be heard.

It was the fastest that either of them had ever seen Leo undress.

Guang Hong fell against Phichit, giggling. “Wow, someone is eager,” he said, mouth close enough to Phichit’s ear for him to whisper. “So, what are we doing in the meantime?”

That was a good question, and it wasn’t long before Phichit had an answer.

“Let’s get you prepped, too.” Phichit let his fingers roam down to Guang Hong’s butt, giving the cheeks an appreciative squeeze. While Leo had a bit of bulkiness to his body, with broad shoulders and a big, full moon ass, Guang Hong was far slimmer, but with tightly coiled muscles hiding right under the surface of his deceivingly soft skin. Phichit tugged at the cheeks teasingly, parting them just enough to make Guang Hong gasp and shudder head to toe. “After we tag-team Leo,” Phichit whispered back, “I’d like to fuck you into the mattress, if that’s okay.”

“God, that’s more than okay.”

Or, at least, that’s what Phichit thought what Guang Hong said. It was something of that nature. It was hard to think, because they were suddenly kissing. Guang Hong’s mouth was molten hot, lips eagerly parting for Phichit’s tongue.

Phichit licked into Guang Hong’s mouth, tongue drawing against the roof of his mouth. The response was immediate; Guang Hong jolted, his fingers digging into Phichit’s hips as he frantically slotted their clothed erections against each other. The first drag of friction sent a delicious spike of pleasure up Phichit’s spine.

They trembled together for a moment, kissing hard as Phichit attempted to de-pants his lover. Guang Hong wasn’t helping matters by grinding their bodies together in a torturously slow rhythm, but somehow Phichit managed to get the other boy’s jeans down over the curve of his thighs. Gravity did the rest of the work: the pair of pants dropped to pool around Guang Hong’s feet, and soon Phichit got his boxers to follow suit.

The next roll of hips drew a groan from Guang Hong, and not the pleasurable kind. He leaned back far enough so he could start to undo Phichit’s belt. 

A more thoughtful boyfriend would have helped, but Phichit couldn’t help but admire the view. Guang Hong’s cock was hanging heavy against his leg, the head swollen and flushed the most precious shade of pink. Guang Hong noticed Phichit’s staring, though, and stole his attention back with a kiss. 

“Like what you see?” Beneath the wispy veil of his bangs, Guang Hong batted his eyelashes cutely, the cheater.

How could Phichit say no to that? “Always,” is what he went with instead.

Once they were both properly naked, Guang Hong pulled away and moved to the side table. “This is where Leo keeps the lube, right?” Seconds after answering, he had his answer, holding up the small tube up victoriously. Guang Hong squinted at the label. “Ooooh, this one is strawberry flavored,” he read out.

“Oh good,” Phichit said, “Maybe I’ll stuff Leo full of it, and then eat it out of him.”

**_CRASH_ **

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—”

That was the sound of various objects hitting the bottom of the bathtub, with Leo hissing out a string of curses afterwards. Neither had noticed that the shower had been turned off.

Guang Hong rushed to the door. “Leo, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m not hurt or anything,” Leo called back from behind the bathroom door. “Just, shit, don’t _say_ things like that out of nowhere, Phichit. I nearly had a heart attack.”

Phichit was about to say something else, but the words died in his throat as Leo opened the door. There he was, their charming American boyfriend, nude and still dripping wet from his shower. His cock was no less hard than earlier, bobbing between Leo’s legs as he took a few steps forward onto the carpeted floor.

If any of them were thinking straight, they would have had Leo towel off first before joining them back in the dorm room. But it had been a _long_ few weeks without any sort of release, and they were all feeling a tad frantic.

Instead, Guang Hong wordlessly pressed the tube of lube into Phichit’s palm and then stepped into Leo’s arms to devour his mouth in a kiss.

Phichit followed, slipping in behind Leo and kissing his way down his boyfriend’s spine. He tried to take his time, despite his desperation. Leo’s skin was still warm from the shower, and Phichit’s fingers collected droplets of water as they danced down Leo’s sides. After what felt like an eternity, but was likely closer to a minute, Phichit knelt down onto the floor so he was once again eye-level with those glorious glutes he adored so.

“W-wait,” Leo sputtered out, pulling away from Guang Hong’s kiss as Phichit spread his cheeks with the press of his thumbs. “We’re going to be doing this, with me standing up?”

Phichit smiled to himself as he uncapped the lube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. “I told you that I was going to punish you,” he reminded Leo, “Guang Hong and I are going to indulge and eat you up, and you have to just stand there and take it. Don’t lose your balance, or we might not let you finish.”

That was a blatant lie; of course Phichit was planning on letting everyone orgasm at least once, but the words had their intended effect anyhow.

“Oh god,” Leo groaned. And then he groaned again, for an entirely different reason, as Phichit pressed a lubed finger to his rim. The ring of muscles fluttered under the touch, and it hardly took any pressure for him to slip one digit inside. “Oh god,” Leo said again, and his muscles clenched down on Phichit’s finger, as if trying to suck it further inside.

Phichit was met with no resistance when he added the second finger. “Wow,” he said, “You did a good job prepping yourself.”

“Let me have some of that lube, too,” Guang Hong said, reaching around Leo’s legs to grab the container back. He, too, was on his knees, mouth level with the dribbling head of Leo’s cock. Guang Hong poured lube into his hand, and reached around to work some of it into his own hole. Though Phichit didn’t have the best view, the thought of what Guang Hong was doing to himself had Phichit’s cock leaking all the same. 

Leo was apparently also appreciating the show, precum beading at the tip of his dick. Guang Hong watched the wetness gather there, and then gave the head of Leo’s cock a quick lick with the flat of his tongue, almost as if in afterthought. Leo’s body jerked, his ass muscles tensing hard around Phichit’s fingers. “Ohhh, oh fuck.”

Leo put a palm against the wall to steady himself just in time for Guang Hong to pull Leo’s cock into his mouth until the head of him was resting on Guang Hong’s tongue.

Without giving Leo time to adjust to that, Phichit began pushing more lube into Leo’s hole with his thumb, filling him up as promised. The smell of strawberries enticed Phichit closer, and he gave into the urge to give the rim a little taste with the tip of his tongue.

Leo’s voice crawled up another octave. “Ohhhhh, oh god,” he growled, his entire torso quaking with the effort of keeping still.

The taste of the lube was somewhat akin to medicine, but Phichit didn’t mind. He was focused on the sounds coming from Leo’s throat as he delved his tongue in deeper, starting to dig more of the lubricant out.

On Leo’s other side, Guang Hong squeezed at the base of Leo’s dick before taking him in deeper, into the back of his throat. His utter lack of a gag reflex was a gift Leo and Phichit never ceased being grateful for. He hummed around the intrusion, and at the same time continued to press his own fingers deeper into himself. Guang Hong hummed again, and began to roll his hips back into the intrusion of his digits. The movement of his body caused his head to bob shallowly, until he was taking turns fucking himself on both his fingers and Leo’s dick.

“You guys, ohhhh fuck, you’re gonna kill me,” Leo repeated himself from earlier, every inch of his body tensing and shaking as he fought to keep upright.

Phichit quite liked the sound of that. He pulled his fingers out so he could stretch Leo’s cheeks and tongue-fuck his hole properly. When Phichit pushed his tongue past the rim again, Leo gave an animalist yelp and bucked his hips back.

However, the suddenness of the movement had his dick slipping free of Guang Hong’s mouth. Guang Hong gave a dissatisfied hum and tugged at Leo’s thigh to get him to return to his original position. “Phichit told you not to move,” Guang Hong reminded Leo with a pout, and without giving him a chance to respond, Guang Hong’s mouth engulfed Leo’s head once more.

It took an olympian amount of effort to follow through with that command, but Leo was clearly giving it his best shot. He quaked between his lovers, hands scrambling to find purchase somewhere, anywhere.

Phichit didn’t take any pity on him. Rather, he just shoved his face deeper into the cleft of Leo’s ass, mouthing around and plunging his tongue past Leo’s rim for all he was worth.

Their rhythm was far from perfect. Guang Hong kept bouncing on the fingers in his ass, while Phichit tried to keep the ministrations of his lips and tongue from getting too predictable. But it didn’t have to be perfect for Leo, who was too overwhelmed with the double stimulation to form a rational thought.

Phichit’s jaw was just starting to become sore when the last of Leo’s restraint broke.

Cursing, Leo grabbed Guang Hong by the hair and began to fuck into his throat with frantic, faltering ruts of his hips. He didn’t last a minute more after that. 

Phichit sat back on his heels and watched as Leo reached his limit, his hips jerking shallowly as he emptied his release down Guang Hong’s throat. After the last few waves of his orgasm dissipated, so did the remaining strength in Leo’s legs. His knees buckled, and Phichit caught him as he fell back against his chest.

Despite their own erections throbbing for attention, Phichit and Guang Hong waited patiently for Leo to come down from his afterglow.

Phichit honestly didn’t mind. He already felt close to orgasm himself, and his dick hadn’t been touched at all yet. Guang Hong had multi-tasked incredibly well, prepping himself as he sucked Leo off. It would be a pity for all that hard work to go to waste.

When Leo opened his eyes again, he appeared to be semi-conscious. They flickered from Guang Hong’s face to Phichit’s. “Love you guys,” he murmured.

“We love you, too,” Guang Hong replied, leaning over to steal Leo’s lips in a chaste kiss. Then he kissed Phichit, not quite as chastely. “But can you sit up on your own now?” Guang Hong asked sheepishly, “Because I _really_ want Phichit’s cock in my ass now.”

Just like that, Phichit’s dick was throbbing harder than before. So much for having a moment to cool down a bit.

Leo chuckled, and rolled over until he was face-down in the carpet. “Go for it.”

Post-sex Leo was such a ragdoll, honestly. Phichit laughed a bit watching his boyfriend, high on bliss, completely unbothered by the fact that he was lying naked on the floor. “Don’t feel like you have to move,” Phichit advised Leo with a clap on the back, “I suppose I’ll have to contend with fucking Guang Hong on the bed instead.”

“Or over the desk,” Guang Hong put in.

Phichit looked over to discover that Guang Hong was already standing up, hand cupping his dick and balls as though he couldn’t bear to be untouched for another second. With the sheer amount of streaks of precum spilling down the sides, that theory didn’t seem too unlikely. Guang Hong was _wet_ , maybe wetter than Phichit had ever seen him before. His soft brown eyes mirrored the desperation of his twitching, dripping cock.

Phichit was hardly even aware of moving and suddenly he was pressing Guang Hong back against the desk. They shared a quick, sloppy kiss before Phichit forcibly spun his boyfriend around and bent him forward.

“Please,” Guang Hong whined, popping his adorable freckled butt back towards Phichit.

It was difficult to be as careful as usual, but Phichit didn’t think Guang Hong minded. He slotted his head against the rim of Guang Hong’s hole, which was wonderfully slick with lubricant, and pressed himself inside. 

Guang Hong’s nails scrapped against the wood of the desk as Phichit bottomed out. “Fuck,” he spat under his breath, clenching down against the intrusion, “Oh, fuck.”

 _I’m not gonna last long_ , Phichit thought but couldn’t find his voice to say. But then again, it didn’t appear as though Guang Hong was looking for a drawn out love making, so he didn’t feel too guilty about it. Instead, he began to give shallow rolls of his hips, gradually working up to a faster rhythm. 

Underneath him, Guang Hong hissed through his teeth.

Phichit’s thrusts froze, afraid he had hurt his lover, but Guang Hong just pressed back further onto his cock.

“Stop teasing,” Guang Hong whimpered, “Please, Phichit.”

 _I’m not teasing_ , Phichit thought to say, but then decided against it. Instead, he merely replied, “Okay,” and gave a sharp thrust.

Guang Hong’s back arched beautifully, a string of garbled curses spilling out of his mouth. Phichit wasted no more time giving another harsh thrust, and then another, trying to fall into a steady rhythm despite how hard they were both shaking.

The tight pull of Guang Hong’s muscles around his cock seemed to draw Phichit in deeper with each new thrust. It was entirely too good, causing thick pulses of warmth and pleasure to throb through every inch of his body. Phichit felt his pace faltering, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, as he could focus on nothing but the building molten white heat at the base of his spine.

Phichit rode the waves of pleasure until he felt himself teetering on the edge of overstimulation, dangling on that fence for another breath before toppling over. He was intensely aware of every tremor and shake of their entangled bodies as he spurt his release deep into Guang Hong’s ass.

Somewhere on the edge of his consciousness, Phichit was vaguely aware of Guang Hong shouting as he reached his own peak, ropes of come splattering against the desk legs and carpet.

Somehow, they had both made it to the floor safely. Phichit cracked open an eye once the aftershocks of his orgasm faded, and he remembered how to breathe. Guang Hong was in his lap, skin glistening with sweat. The weight of him against his spent cock was too much, and Phichit weakly pushed his boyfriend’s shoulder until he shifted to the side.

The two of them stayed like that for a time, though Phichit couldn’t be sure just how many minutes had passed. Leo was surprisingly quiet, too, and Phichit peeked over to ensure that he hadn’t fallen asleep. 

Leo was awake, but judging from his sleepy smile, he likely wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“C’mon,” Phichit said, the rational part of his brain starting to kick in again, “We need to get cleaned up before we fall asleep.”

“Nooooo,” Guang Hong protested weakly.

Leo groaned, but started to get up anyway. “No, Phichit is right. I don’t want my roommate ever knowing what we did in here.” He got himself to his feet, and rolled his neck around to crack it. “He can’t keep a secret for the life of him.”

That got Guang Hong to move, if just barely. “Alright, but we’re definitely taking a nap after.”

Phichit rolled his eyes but agreed. He had long ago accepted that his boyfriends were basically useless after sex, preferring to laze around for hours afterwards. Part of him _had_ hoped that they’d have enough energy to go out, even for a moment, to enjoy the sunshine Phichit had been craving for so long. But clearly, that was out of the question.

Somehow, Phichit didn’t feel disappointed in the least. After all, they had many more weeks of summer ahead of them.


End file.
